zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of love
Warrior of the Heroine Zodiac Code name: Princess of hope Name: ?? Civilian Alias: The warrior of love and peace, Cutie Honey Jr. Age:?? Race: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair:?? Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know about the Heroine Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Hindu Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Heroine weapons 6 Flowers=01 Orihime Inoue Orihime is independent, friendly, humorous, optimistic, sensitive, caring and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in hool orihime1.jpg orihime_cosplay_by_amio_mio-d5bfulj.jpg c1227c69-1b7b-4cec-b4c7-4dd668aab33c.jpg bleach-686-orihime-inoue-ichigovizard96.png Weapon form: Shun Shun Rikka (Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield) , is composed of six spirits that reside within two hairpins, each of which is two petals on the clip when inactive. Only spiritually aware beings can see them.They reside in the hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Through various combinations of the six fairies, The user has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Ayame.png|Ayame Baigon.png|Baigon Hinagiku.png|Hinagiku Lily.png|Lily Shunō.png|Shunō Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki Ep113OrihimeStopsYammy.png|Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Links Shield) Defensive Ep143SōtenKisshunArm.png|Sōten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Healing 13Numb_Chandelier_is_killed.png|Sōten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Cutting Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Shiten Kōshun (Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance) Full counter |-|Southern Belle=02 Bunny Rabbot D'Collette Bunnie.png Bunnie_remember.png 11c0848450f86be54c965e84308c84e6.jpg Bunnie has always been kind and friendly in addition to her beauty, and grew up with the expectation that she would marry a gentleman and settle down to a calm life as a hair stylist. That all changed during Dr. Eggman's takeover, when grievous injuries to Bunnie's body forced Uncle Chuck to partially Roboticize her. This change proved quite the struggle in Bunnie's life, but her fellow Freedom Fighters helped her to find a sense of normalcy by embracing her regardless of her cyborg nature. Bunnie thus developed into a fiery but good-natured individual with a firm desire to help save her world from evil and prevent the suffering of others. She is incredibly courageous and self-sacrificing, but not to the point of recklessness; her greatest fear is that something might befall her husband or their friends Weapon form: Cybernectically enhanced Left arms and legs Bunnie_upgrade01.png Bunnie_Blast.jpg |-|Goth=03 Rory Mercury 13217383_1745198032393324_2344826386831575386_o_original.jpg 1452319353_tumblr_nsde0610uf1t0jazco1_500.gif Rory has a friendly personality as seen when she immediately became friends with Yōji Itami and started sitting on his lap. However, she shows no mercy to her enemies as seen when she slaughtered a gang of bandits without any remorse. In battle, she is shown to have a violent, sadistic personality, however, she is not without a sense of justice, often targeting bandits and criminals, while generally friendly towards the common people. Weapon form: Halbert bQ7Hwwn.png tumblr_o4lyi3ie5R1qehrvso1_500.gif jGpGjLV.gif |-|Moon Princess=04 Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino / Serena Tsukino is a well-intentioned, but underachieving crybaby who prefers the life of a normal teenage Earth girl. Nevertheless, she continues to fight the evils of her past life and protects the Earth with the Silver Crystal, as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon sample_d55f05088cbc252573aaf95166f2b3d5.jpg sample_b44dbf0214c498632c4efd8329bdd57b.jpg 98ccafb4b3f850dce440b6eb598d3f38.jpg sample_83d7236d27d40ec6dd7659de28e7ef74.jpg Weapon form: Sailor moon twin lunar canons. Left cannon fires a blast of purifying light that can clense dark infections out of living being. The right cannon fires a blast able to decimate demonic existances. Both cannons require moon light to fire. |-|Life Thread=05 Ryūko Matoi Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses those with authority, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights even though she is clearly overpowered. Ryūko_Matoi_body_(Senketsu_non-active).png|Standard Body3.png|Partial awakened Body4.png|awakened 4176178-5015370888-ibgbC.jpg|Senketsu Senjin (claw mode) 4176150-5172898093-71061.jpg|Senketsu Shippu (flight mode) EP11_Senketsu_Mubyōshi.png|Senketsu Mubyōshi (barrier mode) 4166307-8498356556-Senke.png|Senjin Shippu (Hybrid mode) Senketsu_Kisaragi.png|link=Senketsu Kisaragi (Ultimate mode) Weapon form: Senketsu and rendering scissors Senketsu states: 1) Senketsu Senjin (Senketsu Blade Flash) :In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode and was once upgraded to a blade made of Ryūko's blood. 2) Senketsu Shippu (Senketsu Gale) :Senketsu's flying form. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings. 3) Senketsu Mubyōshi (Senketsu Sound Negation) :This was used during the fight against Nonon Jakuzure to negate her sound wave attack and use it against her. 4) Senjin Shippu (Senketsu Blade Gale) :It combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. 5) Senketsu Kisaragi (鮮血更衣 Senketsu Fashion Week) :Senketsu's ultimate form. It combines the powers of Junketsu and the Goku Uniforms to create the strongest form with boosted stats. Senketsu_(Active).png OP2_Rending_Scissors.png|Rendering scissors Scissorblade.jpg|The growing red blade Ep11_nuiscissorblade.png|The shifting purple blade Killlakill_scissor_blade_small.png|Compact sized Killlakill_ep3_scissorblade_decapitation_mode.png|Decapitation mode Screenshot_2014-03-07-18-21-32.png|Scythe Mode |-|Wind Dragon=06 Wendy Marvell Wendy_Anime_S5.png Wendy-Marvell-Cosplay-fairy-tail-cosplay-37117205-712-1069.jpg Wendy is a very polite but shy even though she is very eager to try and make friends.She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (eg, the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Weapon form: Her green scale dress Sky_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Sky Dragon's roar Sky_Dragon's_Wing_Attack.gif|Sky Dragon's wing attack Sky_Dragon's_Claw.gif|Sky Dragon's claw Sky_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.gif|Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Sky_Dragon's_Wave_Wind.png|Sky Dragon's Wave wind Sky_Arrows.png|Sky Arrows Sky_Drill.gif|Shattering light Sky drill |-|Spirit Archer=07 Kagome Higurashi iy_kagome054.jpg large kagome.jpg Kagome's emotions are always rich and somewhat uncontrollable at times, strangely similar to Inuyasha's own lack of self-control. Even if she doesn't say a word, Kagome's feelings are easy to read. Her honest, emotional expressions cause those around her to soften, even in tough situations, and they cause others to be honest as well Weapon form: Bow and Arrow Arrows fired fromt this bow is able to either purify or seal movement of it's target. If sealed the target can not move untilt the bow man removes the bow. The arrows also possess the ability to create a portal to pass through a friendly and strke the intended target. Ichiro's_Yumi.jpg dcda7ca013246358a2912c1e7e88d708.jpg |-|Perfume=08 Rin Rin_UltimateSurvival.png RinPostTimeskip.png She is a sweet, courageous and caring young woman but comes off as quite a tomboy although she tends to make girly outbursts from time to time whenever she is happy (especially around Toriko), in fact her most defining trait is her notably huge crush and admiration for Toriko which borders on fanatical (much to Toriko's dismay), so much so that she was willing to even copy his scars. Weapons form: *'Fragrance Gauntlets': Special gauntlets that release the fragrances Rin uses. They are green and red in color with orange nozzle and there is a cartridge slot in each of them for inserting the fragrance containers. *'Fragrance Bazooka: '''A special bazooka that can fire the fragrance. Rin uses it to fire like a bullet making it quite hard to avoid Rin_4.jpg|gauntlets Rin_using_Endorphin_Fragrance.png|releasing fragance Rin_using_Fragrance_Swords.jpg|Fragance sword 1 Rin_releases_her_Fragrance_Swords.gif|Fragrance sword 2 Rin_GT_Robo.gif|Fragrance Bazooka Fragrance_Sword_Perfume_Max_smallb.gif|Perfume max Fragrances 1)Battle Fragance (Batoru Fureguransu): A fragrance extracted from the Battle Flower, it increases an animal's will to battle. It affects the animals' central nervous system making them violent while at the same time stimulating the body into its peak form.6 It can also be use on humans as well (Toriko asks Rin to use it on him to increase his intimidation). 2)Super Relaxation Fragance (Sūpā Rirakusēshon Fureguransu): A fragrance made with pheromones from the Nikoniko Manatee, it causes a monster to become tame and relaxed.7 Battle_Fragance.png|Battle Fragrance Super_Relaxation_Fragance.png|Super relaxation fragrance Hyper_Endorphin.png|Hyper endorphine fragrance Thunder_Pepperming_Fragance.png|Thunder peppermint fragrance Devil_Durian_Fragance.png|Devil durian fragrance King_Sloth.jpg|King Sleep fragrance 3)Hyper Endorphin (Haipā Endorufin Fureguransu): A fragrance with endorphins, it decreases the sense of pain in creatures. She can use these on humans as well to help ease their sense of pain in battle, allowing them to exert more power without being hindered. It can also thin the concentration of Green Rain and weaken its poison. 4)Thunder Peppermint Fragrance (Sandā Pepāminto Fureguransu): Rin's strongest scented fragrance, it is concentrated menthol taken from dried peppermint leaves. The feeling of this scent is compared to that of a bolt lightning. One sniff is enough to keep one awake for five days. 5)Devil Durian Fragance (Debiru Dorian Fureguransu): The fragrance exploits the extract of the Devil Durian Fruit. Its stench is powerful enough to repel bugs up to half a kilometer radius. 6)Super Deodorant Smoke (Sūpā Deodoranto Sumōku): A fragrance that can erase the scent of the user and those nearby. It allows Rin to remain virtually undetected from beasts who rely heavily on scent and can approach them without any fear. It can even work on the fearsome Four Beast, a powerful creature from the Gourmet World. 7)King Sleep Fragrance (Kingu Surīpu Fureguransu): A fragrance that causes intense drowsiness extracted from the cell of the King Sloth an animal that sleeps 364 days and 23 hours a year, anyone who sniffs this fragrance cannot open their eyes for a month and the sleepiness is contagious. It is a forbidden fragrance used as a weapon. |-|Blade Queen=09 '''Kuroyukihime' Kuroyukihime has virtuous tranquility and patience, which is perhaps granted from her love to drink tea, even in unfitting locations such as the classroom. Like any human, however, she can sometimes be rude, angry, or even jealous when girls flirt with Haruyuki. She also has a habit with hypnotizing wordplay which others find to be an annoyance. She shows wisdom and experience, knowing details about the "Brain Burst" game due to her time as the "Black King". Weapon form: Black Lotus Avatar 1a132577e074382557ba4c09c1f7dec5.jpg 8678081.jpg Black_Lotus_.png Terminate_Swords.png black_lotus_at_hinode_festival_by_kandadream-d7xbkk1.jpg As Black Lotus, her limbs acts as sharp blades capable of cutting through almost any parts of the body upon contact, making her a deadly opponent in close-range combats as her dance is described as "black death waterlily", as well as being immune to grappling and restraining skills such as Static Pressure. Outside of her knowledge of the Brain Burst program and her virtual network knowledge, she has been shown to be a great strategist. She is able to strike with such speed and power that she can cut weaker fows at a distance with the pressure of the swing. |-|Charm=10 Boa Hancock "Whether I kick a kitten... Tear off your ears... Even slaughter innocent people... The world will never cease to forgive my actions! Why, you ask? That's right, it is because I am... Beautiful!!!" - Hancock Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her (and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression). She also made it seem that she did not think much of the Kuja tribe either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she did not care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. Weapon form: Mero Mero No Mi e6de264794287100ccbf45bdd6a91e47.jpg tumblr_mz3z4o2gvD1s2jn44o1_500.jpg Mero Mero Mellow.gif Slave Arrow.gif Perfume Femur.gif Pistol Kiss.gif Devil Fruit gives her the ability to turn anything she strikes to stone, and also does not need the victim to lust after her. This allows her to take down opponents that possess little to no thought Attacks 1) Mero Mero Mellow (Mero Mero Merō?, literally meaning "Falling-Down Drunk Sweet Wind"): Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart with her hands and fires a heart-shaped beam from them. Anyone with "impure thoughts" (lust) towards Hancock hit by this beam will be turned into a stone statue. Any affected persons' body can be destroyed, due to the fact that it is stone. This is called Love-Love Mellow in the Viz Manga and Love-Love Beam in the FUNimation subs and FUNimation dubs. The pun in this technique is that those who are vulnerable to this technique essentially become slaves to it. 2) Mezameyo (Mezameyo?, literally meaning "Awaken"): Hancock blows a kiss at a target that was previously turned to stone, which causes small hearts that wash over them and restore them to their normal state. The pun here is that all accounts from former real-life slaves refer to freedom as an "awakening"; so too are the "slaves" of the Mero Mero Mellow essentially "awakened" from the "slavery" of petrification stasis. The added imperative at the end of this phrase is not unlike an order being given; another reference to Hancock's dark past.This is called Awaken in the FUNimation dub. 3) Pistol Kiss (Pisutoru Kisu?, literally meaning "Pistol Kiss"): Hancock is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger, which she uses together with her Busoshoku Haki to hurt the foe. The pun here is that the kanji for gun is part of the phrase "jū no tsutsu", meaning "gun barrel", which Hancock's index finger is essentially serving as, in order for this technique to work. It is unknown if this attack carries the same petrifying properties as the rest of Hancock's attacks, as it has only been used once against Luffy, who has no lust towards Hancock. 4) Slave Arrow (Sureibu Arō?, literally meaning "Arrows of Imprisonment"): Hancock breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart; similar to her Pistol Kiss, but much bigger. She then pulls the heart back with a hand and, with a pop like that of a bubble, hundreds of arrows (all of them tipped and fletched with a stylized heart design) are fired and barrage her opponent(s) before petrifying them; the sheer number of arrows unleashed makes this move particularly difficult to evade. This technique not only petrifies anyone and anything that it hits, but somehow manages to freeze them in place, regardless of whether or not they were in motion or not, to the extent that she even stopped cannonballs in their tracks. The pun in this technique is that, although the kanji used here may mean "imprisonment", it can also mean "captive", as in someone being captivated by love.3 5) Perfume Femur (Pafyūmu Femuru?, literally translated as "Aromatic Leg"): Hancock does a handstand and spins around in order to deliver a series of kicks. Anything she strikes, whether animate or inanimate, instantly turns into stone and, in turn, breaks from the sheer force of her kicks. Unlike her other attacks, only the immediate area around the point of contact turns to stone, not the entire object. The pun here is that when Hōkō, the actual pronunciation of the first two kanji symbols, is written another way, it can mean "apprenticeship" in the sense of "indentured servitude". |-|Gentle Fist=11 Hinata Hyuga Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm and his unyielding determination to never give up no matter what the odds. Weapon form: Chunin uniform and Byakugan 180px-Hinata-Shippuden.jpg hinata__twin_lion_fist_color_by_amphiko-d2zxwka.png hinata.jpg The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. These eyes allow the host to could see targets 50 metres away. Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences. It is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. They also contain an ability to see chakra at such an acute level they able to see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu points that run along it. tumblr_mfimld0By61r3a9wbo1_250.gif tumblr_p0l3q5Ciix1wv44avo1_500.gif tumblr_p1305xhq1h1wlonvro1_400.gif The Gentle fist is also granted to the host, it is a martial art that inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Hinata gentle fist techniques Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists: ' '''The user changes the shape of chakra released from both hands into large guardian lion-shaped shrouds. Doing so greatly increases range and destructive power. The lion heads drain the chakra network of those they touch. Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. ' tumblr_lvkgn5HP4I1r4z92wo1_400.gif tumblr_lvkgn5HP4I1r4z92wo2_250.gif|First, two consecutive strikes to make two tumblr_lvkgn5HP4I1r4z92wo3_250.gif|Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. tumblr_lvkgn5HP4I1r4z92wo5_250.gif| Third 4 makes 8, Fourth 8 makes 16 tumblr_lvkgn5HP4I1r4z92wo6_250.gif|Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two. tumblr_lvkgn5HP4I1r4z92wo7_250.gif|Sixth, another 32 consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of 64 Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms:''' With the Byakugan's near 360° field of vision, the user envisions an Eight Trigrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. By striking sixty-four of the tenketsu throughout the opponent's Chakra Pathway System, their chakra flow is stopped, making them unable to even stand. Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms tumblr_nhsfuunNSG1rgjf6ao1_400.gif tumblr_nhsfuunNSG1rgjf6ao2_250.gif tumblr_nhsfuunNSG1rgjf6ao3_400.gif tumblr_nhsfuunNSG1rgjf6ao4_250k.gif While using this technique offensively, Hinata shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision and can cut smaller targets, like bees, into pieces. When used defensively, Hinata creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between herself and her opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets. With the addition of Hinata's flexibility, the technique creates an "absolute defence" effect similar to that of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, though the cutting nature of the chakra prevents any outside force from restricting it. |-|Flower Power=12 Kusano K Kusanoy.jpg 20080913-03-01.jpg usano has the personality of a little kid. She cries easily and hates it when people fight. This fear of people fighting has broken up a couple fights before making her one of two people to break up fights in Izumo Inn, the other being Miya. However, she is rarely (if ever) bratty and mostly a cheerful, innocent girl, and the second nicest of Minato's Sekirei after Musub Weapon form: Potted plant Kusano.jpg imageshj.jpg |-|Cutie Honey=13 Honey Kisaragi When this is accessed host's body is coiled up in the raw energies of souls to completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor suited for the Warrior of Love, Cutey Honey. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume the host allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Devil Lady to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the Benzaiten forcing the Heroine Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms the sword known as Fleurette forms in their right hand while disquised as band around her left arm is the Honey Boomerang. As for her markings which would normally be on their chestplate they have ended up on a modified version of her neckless, Element Change Device. So by pressing it and throwing the Honey Boomerange the host will be able to open small portal from with the weapon selected will eject from and cause a Honey flash. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Benzaiten or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to uheir hand thanks to the Element Change Device neckless weapon system Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Love powered Category:Friendship Powered Category:Nephilim